Salad but with no cucumbers
by jamarx93
Summary: Ok not my best VT slash but I wanted to write a story when Larry leaves the show to go on broad to help his families farm and he has been away for so long and bob has started loving him from beginning to when he meet Petunia who proposed to the cucumber so its a race to win Larrys heart
1. Chapter 1

A Salad with No Cucumbers chap 1

(Larrys choice)

WARNING: Grammer Nazis who you are doing think of flaming me no just yeah no bullcrap on my typing ok? Enjoy!

Larry you know the smiling and tall of a cucumber who is always clumsy and can't stop and think before going ahead and well you know from Veggie Tales?

Ok I know im being mean here but Larry was not always happy oh no yes he may cry and weap like a little boy but at times when things get serious he almost takes his own life ok let be back up it all started when Larry received a letter from his relatives from Ireland and this is were his happy friendly attitude went opposite of what he was.

7:00 P.M In Veggie Tales studio (which is located in the creators house I don't know makes sense if the creators of the show was there house and kitchen just go with it.)

Bob the tomato was in such deep sludge you see from when he was small no other veggies would ever play or talk to him but when he met Larry he was never alone, "Larry when will you see?"

Larry was arriving late for the closing when he stumbled and tripped and fell upon Petunia Rhubarb (sorry if that's not correct Nazis back off!)

"Oh Petunia mame I'm so sorry"," No its ok I been in messes like this all the time its no biggie but you are heavy"

Helping each other off the ground leaving Larry's letters all over the floor Petunia picking them up and reading them and suddenly her pretty princess face went melancholy and tried to hold back her tears and hugged Larry and not noticing behind them was a stubborn and crushed tomato Bob.

"It's none of my businiuess I just came to know why Larry is late is all common bob he has her now-"

Bob was hopping away from the scene when he heard it the one word that was causing Bob such nightmares for as long as he slept and hopped fast to Larry's aid.

"You are going away?" Bob demanded. "Yes I'm afraid you see my family is in a big crisis of paying up front to go to America and they have no money left after their lose of their farm so I have to go and help out I'm so sorry"

Bob wanted to hug Larry and wanted to lock him up and never let him go but that's not how a friend does but is he more then a friend to Larry?

Petunia with all her strength pulled Larry away to talk quietly. "Wait were you taking him?", "Oh just a stroll be back for the final end of the show Bob"

Bob was jealous of Petunia always by Larry's side and always showing off in front of him just to win affection when he knows she is only doing it for money ever since she came on the show Bob was starting to fall for Larry sure al thee times Larry was being a pain but all those times Larry was growing with Bob's knowledge and always by his side like when they first meet gathering his thoughts Bob hopped to sneak a peek of Petunias and Larry's confersasstion.

"God will always be with you Larry and you can always call me on my phone" reassured Petunia to the sad cucumber.

Why her should it be all of us he can call Go knows its not right to mention only one important person in you're life not just her his friends in Veggie Tales and him bob but is he more then a friend? Bob thought as he listened to the conversation.

"Petunia I don't want to leave! I want to stay here"," but your own family is counting on you for help God scented this note for you're hope and love to help and besides I have another hopeful thing to give you"

Larry wiped some tears to look at a shinny ring no not just a ring a engagement ring?

"Petunia!? It's?"," you don't have to say it now but I want you to hold onto this while you are gone and think about the answer till you return ill be waiting ill never forget you never Larry"

Larry thought he heard a loud moan and looked to see a feisty red tomato hopping away fast but drawn to Petunias lips for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 Rotten tomato

A Salad with No Cucumbers chap 2

(Larrys and the rotten tomato)

WARNING: Grammer Nazis who you are doing think of flaming me no just yeah no bullcrap on my typing ok? Enjoy!

Bob was crying hard as he was weeping near the kitchen sink wishing the tears will turn into a huge flood so it can wash him away.

"Why? What does she have that I don't have!? I got to pull it together I have to be strong but I can't know because I'm losing him!"

Junior who was eating a cookie made by his mother hopped to his aid seeing how bob is down in the dumps being the good little pale that he is and hopped to sit next to the sad tomato.

"Why so sad Bob?" asked the kind Asparaguses.

"have you heard Larry has to leave on a broad trip to Ireland","oh I have how sad what will we do without Larry well im sure will think of a way?","mabey Junior I have a question and this may be hard to answer"," go ahead I'm all ears?","ok I have this friend who has this huge crush on his best friend and this girl keeps getting in his way of his relationship and wining his heart what should he do?"," well I'm not good at this lovely dovey stuff but if I were him I step in and talk to his crush about his feelings before this girl goes to far I learned this the time my friends kept getting shoved away but I tolled him to step up and tell the person how he felt now I'm the doctor of love weird huh? I never thought I-?" Noticing Bob gone.

But Bob hopped to Larry's dressing room and opened the door to see Larry holding onto his stuffed Barbra manatee.

"Bob hi","Hello listening I have something to tell you"," I love her but I don't want to hurt you're feelings I see you all bitter with her and I don't want you any rotten any more"

"me you kidding?"," no I want to be a good friend and say no"," Larry it's ok really this is you're choice not mine"," I know but"," I'll be fine really I don't want to see you any more sad I want you to go and have a happy safe trip and think about what you want ok goodnight"

What else could Bob say or do he wanted to make Larry less unhappy by making him unhappy but tomorrow might make both their life's even more unwilling

Tomorrow at the airport

Larry said goodbye to all his friends sharing last conversations and getting requests from many for like photos and food and headed on to his plan.

Bob was no were to be seen and Larry could understand since both were always a team and never apart and seeing how his going away must be hard for him.

"Larry! I'm sorry I'm late here!"," Bob its so cute!"," I know you like ducks I mean since you were a king of collecting rubber duckies I figure I bought you one to remember our own skit","oh I'll treasure him well I must be off"

No please stop me Bob anyone? Thought Larry as he hops to his station.

Bob trying to hold back the erg to go and stop Larry but seeing how Petunia was seeing her with doughts and fear he hopped away without even glancing back he had to but he didn't except this rotten feeling of his heart in such a waste of love loss.


	3. Chapter 3 Thanksgiving with no veggies

A Salad with No Cucumbers chap 3

(Thanksgiving with no veggies)

WARNING: Grammer Nazis who you are doing think of flaming me no just yeah no bullcrap on my typing ok? Enjoy!

Thanksgiving was on its way and tomorrow Larry has to help his family move to America after feeding the cows and cropping and harvesting the crops his Uncles and aunts award him with food and money to buy his friends souvenirs he just wished some how his heart can make up its mind of marrying or no marrying Petunia?

"I think this should do" CRASH! All his items scattered as he lies onto of a pretty Ireland girl she was a carrot with chocolate brown hair and helped her up saying sorries before heading in from a terrible storm and introducing each other.

"I'm Penny I work next to you're relatives farm"," Nice to meet you bad weather huh and tomorrow is Thnaksgiving","you looking forward to it?"," no not really how can you when you are far away from friends to share?," I'm sorry to make you worry?"," it's ok so ho long you been stating here I mean I know you are not Irish?"," no yes the accident I came to help my family move to America","hey me too!"

As the two chatted far away in America Bob is waiting an airport with such high hopes Larry may return when who to arrive? Petunia and Junior snitch.

"Bob I can't believe you would walk out like that next time tell us anyways Larry wont arrive till tomorrow for Thanksgiving?" I know its just I have a feeling he might arrive today?"," But Bob his schedule said on Thanksgiving and you are not giving thanks at all by just wasting time-","Well he might you know he is just not the same without his friends and-I'm sorry you're right I should've barged in see you two tomorrow"

Bob noticed his rubber duckie on the ground and picked him up quickly and headed to his house which was not far from the airport that way he can come early and hope to get to Larry first.

"Larry what is wrong with me I can't sleep or eat without knowing you are ok" He can't afford a cell phone he is so under payment with his loans to afford one yet as he crashes on his bed shiffing Larry's cucumber scent with the ducky and hoping when he arrives he can tell him that he is so madly in love with Larry the silly cucumber.

Thanksgiving at 6:00 A.M

Larry was going to let go of his life it if weren't for Bob who was hanging on the ledge of a cliff with dangling penguins how long story.

Ok Larry's plan was in a heavy snow storm yeah in the middle of fall but Europe's weather is much more heavy then Americans so when his plan crashed he was huddled close to his family and wondering if this was worth to live up to? As he hopes away trying to see if a rescue plan has arrived he searched for his ring and frozen with cold dropped it but tried to get it but with its sliding motion and making him slide on his belly he was on the edge of a huge cliff.

Bob heard the terrible news of Larry's plan crashed he quickly asked the penguins who only serve in the Christmas specials to help search for him and the rest came along as well yes the veggies.

"What's the use anyways I can't make up my mind anyways" said a frozen sad cucumber but heard a sweet girly voice he looked up to see Penny.

"Larry? There you are you're family is getting worried common you have to help get a signal to the airport?"," go away"," what? Is that how I go and tell someone who is helping you well fin?"

Larry disserved no confront he thought to himself as he beings to slide on the cliff almost to the ledge with the winds speed pushing him even further and closing his eyes and hoping god can scent him somewhere that is light and happy but awoke to the sound of crying a certain man crying and voice he has heard through out his entire life he opened his eyes to see a weeping tomato who was pleading to him to wake up and smelling a yummy dinner a Thanksgiving meal surrounded him.

"Where am I?"," Larry I'm so glade you're alright if it weren't for me and everyone I can't describe how you would turn out anyway Happy Thanksgiving hope you like this party we planned out for you when you were-"Bob couldn't hold on the feeling and clasped onto his dear friend and lover as Larry smiled and cried of seeing how happy that his friends are not missing some vegetables for Thanksgiving as he enjoyed the meal with happiness once again.


	4. Chapter 4 Thankful for this confession

A Salad with No Cucumbers chap 4

(Thankful for my tomato sauce)

Last Part yay!

WARNING: Grammer Nazis who you are doing think of flaming me no just yeah no bullcrap on my typing ok? Enjoy!

Bob was on th edge of his seat waiting for Larry to say good-bye to his relatives before searching for rented apartments offered a tour by Archibald and just waiting for the one moment to confess his feelings he had to let them out he almost lost him and he was not going to lose him again.

"Bob? You ok?","oh Junior liked the feast?"," admitted Bob you were the guy who has a crush on this guy out there?"," we raised you to be too smart that is you're farther?"," And by the most stubborn and smart and kind tomato ever listen Bob if I were you I go out and step up and tell Larry now"," But I can't the press might here?"," the press and news reports have gone home for the tonight after hearing Larry's arrival so no worries worry head"," But I may look ridiculous I mean did you see how Petunia was when she pulled out the question boy you have no ida how weird I looked I mean-" But interrupted by a stunned cucumber.

"Bob?","excusse me"," easy on him Larry" and hopped to his family for desert.

"Larry I-","What's going on here you don't like how I live my life and how I manage it with choosing my own soul mate look Bob if you were this depressed you could- at least-you-Bob I'm so sorry!"

Now looked what I done now thought Bob could this turn out even more depressing?

"My duck is gone Bob I'm so sorry and I am so confused and scared I wanted to hold onto that duck so bad but I lost it I know how much it meant to you so I bought you something in return"," What is it?"

Larry pulled out a small red and blue ribbon box and opened it to reveal a cell phone now he can contact him when ever but seeing how his reactions where it was to late.

"Larry look I know I hurt you're feelings by confessing my love to you?"," love me? That's what that conversation with Junior was about?"," yes it was I mean I saw you're expression you heard right?"," no I thought I heard you say you the Petunia and how she is in you're way?"," Yes that's also it but that means I was jealous of her love for you I-","yes Bob?"," I am in madly in love with you! That's right I love you Larry with all my heart!"

Larry gasped blushing with tears of joy as he and Bob nestle each other rubbing each others faces until lips meet for a kiss a long kiss of giving thanks to god who kept them going even when things got tough.

Petunia was waiting in the waiting room after dinner and shocked to see Bob and Larry hopping ever so close while giggling to each other stopping to her aid.

"Larry and Bob? What?"," Petunia I am so sorry I lost the ring you gave me and I can not accept you're offer to marry me it's just I happen to fall deeply in love with my very best friend"," Larry this is so sudden I mean is this for real?"," Yes I'm afraid so and you know I'm not so guilty about this either but I did manage a gift when I was away here its from this girl I meet from her flower shop its baby bud of a daisy I know you like them here?"," Larry I know god wont like me if I yelled and get angry about this so ill just have to accept this and say congratulations and thanks you for this gift good luck you two"

Bob hopped (they hop like they walk you know) Larry home and as soon as Larry opened his dorr he pulled Bob to his lips for a longer kiss.

This is not real right I mean I never knew Larry was this deep in love right? Bob though before pulling away but got pulled back by Larry's warm embrace tasting his yummy cucumber salvia with his tongue dancing all over his mouth before going in and making Larry moan for more as he deepen his kiss and finally with a last licking tongues and happily moaning with love pulling apart to reveal tomato and cucumber salvia stringing between two mouths before smiling to each other with glee.

"Bob I know you may think you are to boring and to unmatchable for me but you are wrong that was so impressive I never kissed so exciting like that thank you"," Thank you for excepting my feelings you make me feel so ten times the tomato I was before I may want that kiss at times when I'm off my guard with working on the next show"," well no worry I'll be by you're side as long as you need me good-night Bobby"

Hearing Larry's pet name for him made Bob shout with happiness before happily hopping down town being the most happy lovely dovey tomato around and he was thankful for that

THE END


End file.
